


Red Knocks 'Em Dead

by reeby10



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Badass Must Protect Tiny Kitten From Bad Guys Because Reasons; Cuddles And Violent Hijinks Ensue, Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, co starring a kitten OC, though actually it's really not as explicitly violent as canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: John could easily dodge the lone kitten, curled pitifully on top of a rain soaked piece of cardboard, but he didn’t think anyone behind him would bother to.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Red Knocks 'Em Dead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visardist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/gifts).



> Title is from Red by Sammy Hagar.

It wasn’t the kitten’s fault it had been born practically on the doorstep of a group of very unsavory people. It also wasn’t the kitten’s fault it was too young, too slow, possibly too scared, to get out of the way of the men chasing John down the alley, shooting with an incredible lack of skill. John could easily dodge the lone kitten, curled pitifully on top of a rain soaked piece of cardboard, but he didn’t think anyone behind him would bother to.

So, of course, he had to help.

John carefully scooped up the kitten with one hand while still running, shooting behind him as he did so. There was the typical satisfactory thump of a body falling immediately afterward, but he was more focused the way the kitten purred at him as soon as he cradled it to his chest. Cute.

He had honestly expected more hissing, maybe a bit of scratching. Most cats didn’t seem to like being scooped up by a stranger, especially by someone going at a dead run, but this one was surprisingly calm about it so far. He hoped it would last because he didn’t need any distractions while he tried to shake his tail.

Thankfully, the men chasing him were even more incompetent than he’d thought and it only took two left turns and a quick hop through a dumpling shop to lose them. He slowed a little once he could no longer hear them, getting another street away before he finally stopped.

His left bicep burned a little from where a stray bullet had nicked him. It was easy enough to ignore, though, and probably wouldn’t even need stitches for once. His attention was pulled away from that by the kitten meowing at him, high pitched and reedy. He huffed out a laugh and leaned up against the brick wall of the building he’d stopped by, letting himself relax a little and catch his breath.

“You know,” John said to the kitten after a moment, before pausing and wondering why he was even talking to a kitten. The corner of his mouth ticking up as it meowed at him again, like it was trying to tell him it was listening. Well, better than the company he generally kept. “You know, I’m usually more of a dog person.”

The kitten just purred again and cuddled deeper into his chest.


End file.
